<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Yuletide day 4: Honey Rolls by StarlingintheskyV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114173">12 Days of Yuletide day 4: Honey Rolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2'>StarlingintheskyV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Yule [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has a nightmare about his time in the Tower. Sam comforts him and makes him honey rolls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Yule [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Days of Yuletide day 4: Honey Rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Please, no! Let go of me! Let go! Let go! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo's screams woke Sam.  He thrashed, and struggled, as though the sheets and blankets that entangled him were a tormentor that was trying to hold him down. Tears were escaping from under his eyelashes and he was getting dangerously close to rolling off the bed. Sam knew from experience that pinning him down was a bad idea as Frodo had panicked and kicked him the only time he'd tried it. A gentle hand was required to wake Frodo when he was in this state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, he dipped a rag into the basin and dabbed at the tear tracks on Frodo's face. The cool water on his face seemed to be enough to rouse him. He grabbed Sam's wrist and for a moment, his eyes wide and dark with fear, Frodo didn't seem to recognise him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all right Frodo," Sam said, dabbing at his cheeks with the wet rag, "your Sam's here, you're safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark of recognition lit Frodo's eyes, as though seeing him for the first time. And, with a miserable choking sob, he flung himself into Sam's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were it five or six months ago, Sam could have caught him easily, but he'd gained a good stone and a half since then and nearly knocked them both over. Sam's knees started to buckle as he tried to keep them both upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frodo," he said, "Oof! hold on, let me help you, you're going to fall!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently guided Frodo back into bed and pulled him into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo held onto Sam like one who was drowning and cried into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It broke Sam's heart to see Frodo in this state. It was happening less and less, his last nightmare had been a fortnight ago. But it still hurt him to see him like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The tower?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo nodded against his chest and sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smoothed his hand down Frodo's back. They didn't talk much about that time, it had been traumatic for both of them, but it had been unimaginable for Frodo. Sam couldn't imagine being scared, alone, and naked in a room full of orcs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna let nothing hurt you Frodo," he said, "you're home, you're safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sang softly to Frodo as he wept. It was to the same tune as the song he'd sung in the tower but the words were different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our journey o'er now we lie,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Safe inside our home,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll let no harm come to you,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Nor leave you on your own</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo calmed enough to speak, his voice slightly muffled by Sam's nightshirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate this," Frodo said smacking his hand on the mattress in his grief and frustration "I fucking hate it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Sam soothed, "I know. It's hard I wish we didn't have dreams like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish I could just forget," Frodo murmured in a hoarse voice, "but I can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ran a hand through Frodo's dark curls, trying to soothe him as best as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to help you forget?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo shook his head, "No, just hold me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam continued to stroke Frodo's hair. Soon his breathing eased as he fell back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Frodo woke up, Sam was ready with a cup of tea and his famous honey rolls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo had an undying passion for Sam's honey rolls that was only rivaled by his love of mushrooms. He always made them when Frodo was having a bad day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much," he said, "thank you Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked in enthusiastically. Sam's rolls were the wonder of the Shire, or so Frodo believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I made you apricot tea," said Sam, "and here's your gifts. I forgot to give you yesterday's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Sam," said Frodo, tearing the paper off of the first gift, obviously a book, "Oh! Why is elvish poetry! Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And a new hat and scarf!" He said, "thank you Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That one's from me and my sisters," said Sam, "Daisy made it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I adore it," Frodo said, "it's so soft. I'll have to thank your sisters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo patted the bed beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come Sam, share breakfast with me." Said Frodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hesitated, "Are you sure? You had a rough night and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam I'm not going to eat six rolls all by myself," Frodo said firmly, "I'll give myself a stomach ache if I try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the set of his jaw and the glint in his eye, Sam could tell there was no arguing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right Frodo," said Sam, "but mind, I'm making note of how much you eat today. I know how you get."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a bloody tyrant," said Frodo with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talking with you mouth full," Sam teased, "tis not very gentlehobbit-like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo glared at him, "you're lucky you're cute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, they set out for the Green Dragon to visit with Merry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merry was entertaining a group of hobbits who seemed to be completely besotted with him. When he spotted Frodo and Sam he gave a shout of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Frodo, Sam!" He exclaimed, waving then over, "I didn't expect to see you today. You both seemed pretty exhausted last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give us a little more credit," laughed Frodo, "it's less than half a mile from Bag End to the Dragon. Anyway, Sam wanted to come and give Strider and old Bill a couple of Yuletide carrots."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You care about those ponies more than you do me?" Merry asked Sam, "I am deeply offended."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come off it Merry!" Said Sam, giving him a shove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch was roast mutton, potatoes, and apple crumble. Instead of their usual winter stout, they drank mulled mead, a Yuletide favorite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was stronger than expected and they were soon quite tipsy. Merry was dancing with two hobbits and Frodo was very giggly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I drink anymore of this," he laughed, "I shall be drunk at 3 in the afternoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye," hiccuped Sam, "tis strong stuff, this. Goodie Proudfoot really outdid herself this year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got home, Frodo and Sam fell asleep by the roaring fire. They had meant to read from the book of elvish poems, but the heat and the wine put them both to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind rattling the windows woke them. Outside it was getting dark, though the clock on the mantle showed that it was barely five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo nuzzled against Sam, kissing his ear. Sam sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never want to move again," Frodo murmured, but at that moment his stomach growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, "I think your stomach is saying otherwise, M'dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We did miss tea time," Frodo mumbled, "let's just pull something out of pantry. I don't feel much like cooking and Mrs. Bracegirdle sent us some lovely treacle tarts we should probably eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get some cheese and cold chicken," said Sam, "how does that sound?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shortbread too!" Frodo called after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam had gone, Frodo pulled a wrapped parcel out of a drawer and returned to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam came back with a tray full of food. He spotted the parcel almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll," said Sam, setting the tray down, "what's this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo laughed, "you have to open it darling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tore off the paper. It was a woolen hat that was rather clumsily made with green yarn and had a folded brim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did," Frodo said, "it's not as neat as my hats used to be, but it's helped to keep my hand in working order."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took hold of Frodo's maimed hand and kissed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Frodo-dear." Sam murmured, "tis a beautiful hat, but didn't it hurt your hand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not terribly," said Frodo, "I mean, I was sore, but I have to keep using my hand. It is my writing hand after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Sam said, "I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam knew well that if Frodo overexerted himself, he tended to end up either sore and cranky or sick. And Frodo just so happened to be the worst patient in Middle-Earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just take the present," Frodo laughed, "honestly Sam, sometimes you act like a mother hen!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I really were a hen, I'd sit on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo snickered, "which part of me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grinned, "take your pick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far. I love writing the boys comforting each other.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>